


December 02

by series_freak



Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Crying, Dorks in Love, Family, George is overwhelmed by everything, Latifi family loves him, Love, M/M, Presents, only positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: How George got a second family
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038276
Kudos: 19





	December 02

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of my Advent Calendar!
> 
> Ships are partly choosed randomly.
> 
> If I can't post one day, I'll upload two stories the next day, so at December 24 there will be 24 different stories.
> 
> Have fun!

Last day. George nearly starts crying as he looks into Nicholas’s eyes.

“I’ll miss you over the winter break.”, he chokes out, trying to prevent himself from crying.

“I’ll miss you too.”, the Canadian answers softly.

He pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug.

“I have an idea.”

George looks up with red eyes.

“Huh?”

Nicholas smiles and takes two Plane Tickets out of his pocket.

“Wanna come with to Canada?”

George eyes widen and he starts screaming.

“NO WAY!”

“Of course, only if you want to.”

“Are you dumb? Sure, I want!”

The Britain wraps his arms tightly around his partner, smiling happily. He can’t believe it! Otherwise, he would need to spend the next weeks alone.

“Pack your stuff and let’s head back to the hotel. Plain will start off tomorrow at 7am.”

George’s eyes widen even more.

“So early?!”

“Yeah. My family desperately wants to see me again. And they’re looking forward to finally meet the guy I’m talking about nonstop.”

The Britain blushes deeply and places a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Still overwhelmed with this luck, he follows Nicholas to the car. Back in the hotel room, he grabs all his stuff and packs his case. A warm body hugs him front behind.

“Excited?”

“Definitely.”

He turns around in the arms and kiss his boy on his cheek.

“Let’s go to bed, we have to get up early.”

George nods and crawls under the blanket, snuggling close to Nicholas. Around 3am, a soft hand caresses his shoulder.

“Get up Babe.”

The soft whisper tickling his ear makes him smile. As he turns his head slightly, he meets these nearly black eyes. Only the little lamp on the night stand fills the room with orange light. They smile, looking at each other with admiration. They love moments like this, no words are needed to express their feelings. George pulls Nicholas into a deep soft kiss.

“How was your night?”

“Short but good.”, the Britain murmurs.

Nicholas reaches his hand out and George takes the offer happily. He gets pulled to the bathroom. As he brushes his teeth, the Canadian suddenly smears some shaving cream into his face.

“Noooo!”, he whines but laughs.

Revenge with toothpaste. They joke around, messing up the bath a bit.

“Oh god, we’re still kids.”, Nicholas laugh, cleaning up the mirror.

“You just noticed this now?”, George answers giggling.

They get change and grab their stuff to leave the hotel. In the cap, Nicholas takes his boyfriend’s hand and caresses his thump softly over its back. George blushes slightly and watches the lights passing his window. They arrive at the airport. They go through the typical routine and finally can sit in their seats. The plane is pretty empty surprisingly. It causes a chill atmosphere.

“It’ll take around 16h. So, if you’re still tired, you can take a nap.”, Nicholas smiles at him.

The Britain takes the offer after a few rounds Mario Kart on their Switches. Happy with the whole world, he lays on his boyfriend’s lap, using one of his favourite hoodies as a pillow. Nicholas can’t help it but takes a picture of it. How can a person be so adorable? He strokes the younger’s hair. He always loves how the soft strains are running through his fingers. Time flies by, both sometimes sleeping or playing games, sometimes just listening to music and holding hands.

“Argh dammit. My phone died.”, George groans and puts it back into his bag.

“Come closer.”

With a confused look he does as he got told. Nicholas puts one earplug into the other’s ear. It’s a bit old school, sharing earplugs, but both love this old romantic stuff. Flustered, George leans his head against the Canadian shoulder’s listening to the relaxing music. After the long flight finally ends, his back hurts like hell.

“Urgh, not comfortable at all. 16h.”, he groans and follows Nicholas through the airport.

“I’ll take care of it later, yeah?”

That’s what he needed to hear. As the leave the building, a woman waves at them. Immediately, Nicholas lets go of his bags and the other stuff, hugging the women as tight as possible.

“Welcome back my boy.”

“Hey Mum.”

George heart softens. What an adorable sight. Her eyes lay on him now, the smile not less bright.

“Is that him?”, she asks excited.

“Here’s no other man Mom, it’s possible that this is him.”, Nicholas laughs.

The Canadian’s mother is small or George just too tall. She comes closer and as he bends down; she hugs him. The Britain’s heart nearly explodes, receiving so much care and love already. He’s touched.

“Welcome in Canada my boy, I’m Marilena.”, she introduces herself.

“Thank you so much for inviting me, I’m George.”

He feels stupid to tell her who he is but it’s a gesture of sympathy he thinks.

“Sure, I know who you are, Nicky can’t stop talking about you.”

“Mom!”

The three laugh and make their way to the car. The city they drive through is beautiful, George gets lost in it.

“How many persons will be there over Christmas?”, he asks curiously.

“Well, my parents and my siblings definitely. Don’t know about my uncles and aunts, maybe they’ll just come to say Merry Christmas but won’t stay for the evening, since they have their own family.”

“You have two brothers and one sister, am I right?”

“You remember very well, yeah.”

They arrive at a huge house, in the centre of the city. They get out of the car, George already impressed by just everything.

“We’ll get your package later. Come on, they’re already waiting!”

Marilena sounds even more excited than before. And George will get to know why. Just as the door opens, a girl jumps into Nicholas arms.

“NICHOLAS!”

“Woah, Soph, slow down!”

It’s his sister. She clings onto her brother, three mans leaning against the railing and grinning.

“Well, I’ll let Nicholas arrive and instead want to get to know who this beautiful British man is.”, the smallest man smirks and walks slowly over.

With one smooth move, Soph finds herself on her feet and an arm wraps firmly around George’s waist.

“Hello Matthew, this is George Russell, my boyfriend, so get your hands off of him.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and then burst into laughter.

“Well, now I won’t dare to get too close to him. Hey, I’m Matthew, but Mat is enough.”

He shakes George hand and the young driver smiles, happy hat he doesn’t have to introduce himself anymore.

“I’m Michael Alexander, the other brother.”

“And I’m Michael, Nicholas’s father.”

George looks confused over to Nicholas, who can’t hide his grin.

“Yes, one of my brother’s has the name of dad. It’s fine if you just call him Alex.”

George nods, trying to sort all these impressions. He can feel Soph starring at him and he moves closer to his boyfriend. The driver understands and lays an arm around the other’s shoulders lazily.

“Come, I’ll show you my room.”

“We’ll get your stuff!”, Alex and Mat say synchronous.

Nicholas’s room is different from what George has imagined. One wall is dark blue, just as the ceiling. The rest of the walls are white. There’re posters, mostly F1 and pictures from his travelling. The furniture are matching the dark wall and are out of wood. The bed is huge, at least three people could sleep in it at the same time. He also got a balcony. Above the bed there are polaroids hanging on a leash or something like this. As he steps closer, he recognizes, all these pictures are showing him or the couple. A light chain creates a perfect picture of the whole thing.

“You like this? I made it the last time I was here. I have a lot more pictures now, I guess I’ll change them later.”, Nicholas thinks loudly.

“You’re so cute you know?”, George smiles, walking over to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his neck.

He gets treated with a kiss.

“Not as cute as you Babe.”

They get interrupted by a knock.

“Here you stuff. Soph, Dad and us will go shopping, Mom will stay here.”, they inform them.

The couple decides to stay at the house. George still needs to arrive fully. They put all things at their places. After they’ve finished, they crawl onto the bed, cuddling and watching TV. The Britain already feels like he came home and he loves this familiar feeling, having Nicholas around him 24/7 for the next days and weeks. Time flies by, faster than expected and after a few blinks George finds himself sitting at the hug table in the living room. He grew up with two siblings, nevertheless this family looks way bigger.

“Here Honey, Nicholas told me you love cacao. I made you one.”

George can’t describe how he feels. He’s so touched, his boyfriend’s mom calls him Honey!!! He escalates in his inner and Nicholas knows it, the way he grins at him. During Dinner they talk about a lot of stuff. Their racings, their plans for the next days on of course, everyone wants to know everything about George. He talks a lot about his family and himself.

“You’re playing video games with Charles Leclerc, Lando Norris and Alex Albon, don’t you?”, Soph asks curiously.

Her cheeks are flustered due to her excitement.

“Yes, I do. From time to time.”

“Charles…”, she sighs dreamily, “wish he would be single.”

George needs to kick Nicholas under the desk to shut him up. He nearly spilled the tea about the secret relationship of the two Ferrari drivers!

“We made a promise!”, he hushes.

Nicholas nods and bites his lips.

“Awww, come on little girl, no need to be sad. You have the most amazing brothers!”, Mat teases her.

“Yes, we can bring you flowers too!”, Alex adds.

Soph laughs and punches him slightly.

“Stoooop! I know, I have the best brothers on this world.”

“You bring flowers with you for her?”, the Britain turns to Nicky.

“From time to time. Especially me, when I return after a long time.”

“Always white roses. I love them.”, the girl sighs happily.

Is noted in his head. He helps to clean up the dishes, although he gets told multiple times to leave it to them. A part from Nicholas.

“Let him Mom. He loves to help people; I already gave up to hold him back.”

“This is a discussion you never won.”, George grins.

“That’s a lie! One time I won, you were sick, remember?”

“Hemp…a discussion I nearly always won…”, he huffs and turns away dramatically to join the conversation between Alexander and Michael.

“He’s so adorable!”, he can hear Soph’s squeak.

Back in Nicholas’s room he helps him to change the polaroids. They’re telling their love story over the season. Germany, Spain, Turkey…wonderful memories they’ve collect.

“So many moments together. Next year there will be even more.”

The lovely stare into each other’s eye makes their cheeks blush.

“I’m so happy to have you as my partner next year Babe.”, Nicholas whispers.

“Me too Nicky. The next year will be amazing. 1000%.”

“Does your back still hurt?”

“It got better but there’s still some pain.”

Nicholas knows exactly what George needs. These puppy eyes are not even necessary. Without another word the Britain takes off his shirt lays on his stomach, Nicholas crawling on top of him. He knows where his boyfriend feels the pain, he has done it a lot of times. George had some issues over a few weeks with his back and Nicholas learned something from the Coaches, so he can help George if needed. Like now.

“I hate it.”, the younger groans.

“I know Babe, but if we don’t do something it will get worse.”, Nicholas reminds him, pressing his palm firmly against the lower back.

It takes a few minutes but George gets used to the pain after a while. He has turned on the TV. It’s a huge plus to have a boyfriend who speaks the same language as you, it makes everything easier. As he heard from Charles, his first visit in Germany was quite challenging, since he just understood a few words. In his family, English is spoken more often than in Sebastian’s. But Seb took care of it and eventually Charles became really good with the basics. He doesn’t have these problems and appreciate this.

“You feel better?”

“Definitely, thank you so much Darling.”

The next days George gets confronted with the incredible feeling of Christmas with his boyfriend’s family. The mood is either chilled and relaxed or overpowered and funny. His cheeks are burning due to excitement as they walk through the city. He needs his last presents.

“Now your advices, Nicholas. I don’t know what to get for Mat and Alex.”

“Uhhhhm- well- Mat is really into Anime stuff. Let’s go into the shop there, they always have something he likes.”

At the end, George buys him a Death Note, where he can make notes…or write down these people’s name he doesn’t like at all.

“Alex loves drawing, painting, art in general. Don’t know if you can do something with these information.”

Yes, George can. A Diamond Painting should be the right present.

“Alright and for the rest of you I already has a present.”, George smiles.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I got the perfect ideas for Soph and your parents. And no”, he quickly says as he recognizes Nicholas’s questioning look, “I won’t tell you. Let it be a surprise.”

So, the Canadian has to wait until the big day. Christmas! He gently nuzzles his nose into his boyfriend’s hair.

“Good morning Babe.”, his husky voice approaches the Britain’s ear.

The boy smiles, still lost in his dream he had. With closed eyes he plants a tiny kiss on Nicholas’s lips.

“Merry Christmas.”, he whispers softly and finally looks into the black eyes above him.

“Merry Christmas, Babe.”

“Don’t wanna get up yet…”, George mumbles and pulls Nicholas closer.

“We can lay around a bit longer.”, the Canadian suggests.

As George’s eyes wanders to the window, he can see the snow falling outside. Huge, soft flakes. It gets even more comfortable under the blanket. He snuggles closer to the bare chest under him. Surprisingly, since he came together with Nicholas, he stopped sleeping topless. Instead, he steals his boyfriend’s close, preferring them over his own clothes. While he usually sleeps in an old shirt of Nicholas and boxers, the other man sleeps topless and in long pants. Completely the opposite.

“I’m hungry.”, the younger growls after a while.

“Then, let’s go down.”

Down in the kitchen they meet the two brothers.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to our favourite couple.”, they sing together.

“Oh, shut up.”, Nicholas laughs and throws a towel.

George sticks out his tongue. They enjoy their breakfast together.

“Mum, Dad and Soph are still sleeping. Wanna go out and enjoy the snow?”, Mat suggests.

“The last one outside gets thrown into the snow!”, Alex shouts.

Sadly, he loses. George and Nicholas grab the boy and throw him into a huge pile of snow. They’re having a snowball fight. They don’t recognize how the Latifi Mom records everything.

“These boys will never grow up.”, Michael laughs.

“Yes, that’s true.”, Marilena smiles.

The day passes by, everyone enjoys their time together. Eventually, they can have dinner and then, the big moment is there. Under the huge tree there’re a lot of presents.

“Go and get your presents guys!”

George is surprised by how many he receives. Everyone got him something. A handmade beanie from Soph, matching the Williams Racing colours perfectly. Mat and Alex made him his own Racing Car, 1:12.

“Oh my god, guys, you’re serious? Self-made?”

“It was Alex’s idea. I helped him with the design and the small details.”, Mat grins.”

“Dude! I wanted to try this for a long time now, but whenever I was in the city, I forgot to look for one! That’s so cool, thank you so much George!”

He hasn’t expected Alex’s eyes to sparkle like this. Mat is very happy about this present either.

“Soph, come over, I wanna give you your present.”

As Soph sits down next to him, George pulls out a little box behind the couch, together with a bouquet of white roses.

“GEORGE! You haven’t forgot that I love these?!”

“How can I?”

In the box Soph finds a necklace with a white and a red rose.

“How cute!”

“Take a look at the back sides.”

“No- “

Soph starts crying. George smiles and pulls her into a hug.

“He made our sister cry? Now I’m curious.”, Nicholas wonders.

Mat grabs the necklace and his eyes widen.

“There is Charles Leclerc’s autograph on the back of the white! And on the red one from Sebastian Vettel!”

Even Nicholas is surprised.

“How? I haven’t notice this.”

“Well, I called Charles the night after we arrived. You were already asleep. Seb, him and me managed this and yesterday it arrived. Michael received the box, he helped me to hide it from her. But he didn’t know what’s exactly in the inside.”

“Nicholas, I will kill you if you break up with George one day. I swear, it feels like I found a fourth brother.”, Soph sobs happily.

“I won’t break up with him. Not when he can make my little sister so happy.”

He kisses George’s forehead and turns to his parents.

“I still don’t know what he got for you. Open it, I am curious.”

It’s a photo canvas, showing George and Nicholas at the beach this summer.

“I heard Marilena complaining one evening, that she still doesn’t have a photo of us for the floor. And since there are only hanging canvas, I decided to get one. It’s my favourite picture and I hope it fits between the others.”

He blushes deeply and nervously looks to the ground. It’s silent for a moment, until he feels someone hugging him tight.

“This is such a loveable present. I’m so happy George.”

He is still able to hold his feelings together. Let’s see how long.

“Now, that’s our present for you.”

Michael hands him out a box. Slowly, George unwraps it. Inside, he finds a lot of sweets and a letter.

“Read it out loud!”, Soph says excited.

_“Dear George,  
we are so happy to finally got to know you. Nicky spoke so much about you, but our expectations got topped. We’re glad to see that he finally found someone who understands him and supports him. We can’t be with him al the time, but we know that you can. Since he met you, we’re not that afraid anymore. We know he’s safe with you. Please take good care of our beloved sun.  
As a sign how happy we’re, we hope you like your present.  
Welcome to the family, George Russell!  
Yours Marilena and Michael”_

It’s a key. The key for the family’s house. And a tiny bracelet. George knows this, all family members in this room has one. He can’t, this is too much. He bursts into tears, clinging onto the letter. Nicholas pulls him into his arms.

“Th-thank you so much…I can’t describe how touched I am…I- I promise I will take care of Nicky. I’m so thankful to be here today. Thank you so much.”

The whole family smiles at him and he replies the same.

“But now we still need to know what Nicky got for you.”, Mat looks curiously to the couple.

“I only want it if I can handle it emotionally.”, George laughs.

“Don’t worry.”, Nicholas chuckles.

An envelope? He opens it. Inside he finds a picture of the two, on the backside a shirt message.

_Next summer, two weeks holidays in Spain.  
I hope you’ll join me :)_

“Of course, I will join you!”

Without hesitation, George presses his lips against his boyfriend’s ones. Mat and Alex pipe, Soph escalates again. It’s a livingly and chaotic family, which George adores and admires so much. Later the evening, when all feelings has calmed down, Nicholas tugs at his sleeves.

“Can you come with me for a second? Outside?”

George nods and follows him. Quickly into their winter clothes. Outside, it’s still snowing. They look up into the star sky.

“I still have something for you Babe.”

“Oh?”

George turns to face his boyfriend. He gets another tiny box. Inside, there’s another bracelet. Nicholas shows his wrist.

“You’re a part of my family now. And you’re the man I want to keep by my side for the rest of my life. That’s why I decided to get a bracelet matching the one of my family. I want everyone to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

He gently grabs George’s hand and puts it on.

“One day, I promise you, I will replace this with a ring.”

George starts crying again.

“I love you so much Nicky. I’m sure, today I am the proudest boyfriend in this world. I’ll never let go of you, I promised this your mum and your whole family. Thank you for letting me be a part of your wonderful family.”

For a moment they stay there, just in silence. They move closer. Slowly. Until their noses bumps against each other. With a silent giggle, they kiss each other. Deep. Long. Lovingly. Passionately. Filled with all possible positive emotions. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologies, I know I am really late
> 
> I'll try to post frequently :/


End file.
